Te pido perdon
by Gabi Cullen
Summary: ¿Que se puede hacer cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida por una equibocación?Bastaría con pedirle perdon con un par de flores o una tarjeta?¿Y si eso no es posible que harias tu?Quizas la mejor solución es hacer lo que mejor sabes.
1. y de esta manera te pido perdo

Lo que había hecho no tenia perdón y eso yo lo sabia pero haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla porque sabia que sin ella mi vida no tenia sentido y aunque sabia que no me merecía su perdón haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Todavía recuerdo todo lo sucedido como si hubiera sido ayer mismo

_**Flash back **_

Estaba en un bar como habitualmente lo hacia después de tocar con mi grupo y ensayar todas aquellas canciones que luego mas tarde le ofrecería a mi publico que por casualidad la mayoría pertenecía al sector femenino y no hace falta decir que eso era una suerte de mi parte porque la verdad había unas cuantas que merecía la pena ver.

No me mal interpreten yo tengo novia bellísima por cierto. Ella no le hace falte mucha cosa para atraer la mirada de los hombres porque simplemente siendo ella enamoraba a cualquiera. Pero como dicen la carne tienta y yo soy un hombre que atrae muchas miradas y me gusta aprovecharlas, Como en este mismo momento que tenia a una hermosa rubia encima de mi. No piensen que por eso deje de querer a mi princesa como la quiero pero tampoco la voy a apartar no hace ningún daño que este sentada donde esta si simplemente nos estamos riendo con unos amigos…

-La verdad Edward a ti no te veo perdiendo el tiempo tienes una en casa ¿y no te conformas con la que tienes ya?  
>-Eso es Edward ¿por que no compartes unas cuantas?<br>- No chicos lo que es mío es mío pero si quieren un día negociamos chicos- Dije riéndome a carcajada limpia

-Con que de eso se trataba ¿no Edward? Todas aquellas veces en las que me decías que te ibas a divertir con tus amigos ¿de eso se trataba? ¿De dejar a tu muy cornuda novia y venir a divertirte con rubias teñidas de bote? ¿Eso es lo que tanto decías que me querías? Que me adorabas? La verdad Edward no te mereces el gran amor que te tengo le tenia que haber hecho caso a mis amigas que me recomendaron no acercarme a ti.

Quería hablar quería decirle que se equivocaba que esto no era lo que parecía

-Y ni se te ocurra decir que no es lo que parece por que no te creo de lo único que te voy a poner sobre aviso es que no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi por que esta no te la perdono.

_**Fin de flash back**_

Eso fue lo que sucedió mas tarde yo le quise explicar todo lo sucedido pero me fue imposible, incluso llegó a cambiar de teléfono para que ya no insistiera llamándola trate mil veces de hablar con mi hermana que por casualidad era la mejor amiga de mi princesa aunque ya no se si la podría llamar así porque como ella bien había dicho no me dejaba ni acercarme. Pues bien como iba diciendo aunque trate de hablar con mi hermana no pude y las veces que hable con ella lo único que recibí fueron insultos.

Tenia que tomar medidas drásticas. Tenía que hacer algo grande que consiguiera enternecer el corazón de mi princesa para que ella me pudiera perdonar y lo tenía que hacer enseguida.

-Chicos de verdad ya no se que hacer pera que bella me perdone. Lo he intentado todo pero no consigo ningún resultado.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que as hecho?

-Le he mandado rosas le he mandado notas he incluso poemas he ido a su casa pero no me habré

-Has hecho todo eso y ¿no as probado a pedirle perdón como mejor sabes?

Me quede mirando a Emmeth porque normalmente el no solía tener ninguna idea que valiera la puerta usualmente

-que quieres decir con lo que mejor se hacer Emmeth?  
>-¿Porque no le pides perdón cantando? Es decir siempre se suele decir que cantando se demuestran los sentimientos muy bien., ¿Por que no lo intentas tu?<br>-Eso es una gran idea. ¿Como no se me a ocurrido a mi antes?-dijo Jasper pensativo

-Es obvio Jasper por que no tienes la gran mente que tengo yo- Dijo Emmeth orgulloso de si mismo

-Ya chicos ahora tendremos que pensar como lo aremos. Tiene que ser grande.

-Si Edward deberías de hacer algo que llamara la atención de todo el mundo no solo de ella

-Jasper tienes razón y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica. Escuchen esto será lo que haremos…

Ya todo estaba planeado el equipo estaba preparado solo faltaba yo y la verdad que estaba muy nervioso quizás esto no servia de nada.

_Recuerda que lo haces para recuperar a tu princesa_

Si tienes razón merece la pena intentarlo.

Ya estaba el la azotea de aquel edificio que estaba colocado delante de la oficina en la que trabajar bella ahora comenzaría con mi plan si esto no funcionaba me daría por vencido por eso rogaba a dios que este plan diera sus frutos coloque bien el micrófono y comencé a cantar:

**Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
>aquí a tu lado y no te das cuenta que<br>yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
>se que piensas que no he sido sincero<br>se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
>pero quien me iba a decir<br>que sin ti no se vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aquí<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**  
>Empecé a ver como la gente se iba acumulando en la acera viendo el espectáculo que estaba dando pero eso no me desconcentraba yo tenia un propósito y lo conseguiría<br>** si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<strong>

****** porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacío que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiando mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti**

También vi como la gente de la oficina se empezaba a asomar por la ventana pero en ningún momento apareció mi princesa  
><strong>Mil y un historias me he inventado<br>para demostrarte que he cambiado  
>ya lo que paso, paso<br>rescatemos lo que nos unió  
>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores<br>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
>pero quien me iba decir<br>que difícil es vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aquí<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
>Si te e fallado<br>te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón<br>para cuando decidas volver**  
><strong>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar<br>** **el vacío que dejaste en mi  
>has cambiado mi vida<br>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
>un día es un siglo sin ti<strong>  
>Deje el micrófono y me acerque mes hacia la zona donde se orientaba la oficina de bella quizás así tal vez ella saliera a ver que es lo que pasaba<p>

**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacío que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<strong>

**un día es un siglo sin ti**

Ya me estaba desesperando quizás esto no serbia para nada quizás lo tendría que dejar aquí

**Cuanta falta me haces...**

Pero no cuando menos lo creía mi amor se asomo a la ventana y la vi ahí con lagrimas en los ojos y entonces supe que era el momento de abrir mi próxima sorpresa  
><strong> si te he fallado<br>te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón<br>para cuando decidas volver  
>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar<br>el vacío que dejaste en mi  
>has cambiado mi vida<br>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
>un día es un siglo sin ti(bis)<strong>

Cuando termine de cantar vi como la pancarta que habíamos preparado los chicos y yo se abría ante todo el mundo y el mensaje que le quería trasmitir se abría ante los ojos de todos. Hoy como la gente aplaudía pero eso no me emociono yo solo tenia mi atención puesta en la cara de mi princesa para ver cual era su reacción y entonces paso lo que tanto había esperado cuando vi como el momento que tanto esperaba sucedió al ver a mi princesa asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces corrí lo mas rápido que pude baje de la azotea atravesé la calle y me adentre el las oficinas en las que estaba ella y corrí asta que la pude ver. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho como si mi vida dependiera de ello y es que en parte era así por que sin ella mi vida ya no tenia el mismo sentido. Llegue hasta ella y la cargue le di vueltas y le di aquel beso que tanto había deseado.

- ¡Gracias mi amor! ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad! Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Le dije emocionado

- Mas te vale Edward por que otra como esta y te juro que no te perdonare en tu vida-dijo seria

-Esta bien- le dije un poco más triste

-Pero ahora olvídate de eso y dame ese beso que se que me estas deseando dar y que yo también estoy deseando

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi amor.

Y eso fue lo que ice la bese como nunca demostrándole en eso beso todo lo que la quería y pidiéndole otro perdón en silencio que de la misma manera me fue aceptado.


	2. gracias

**HOLA CHICAS :)**

**LA VERDAD NO SE POR QUE AGO ESTO PERO LA COSA ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR LA VERDAD ES QUE LEO MUCHO AQUÍ PERO NO ES LO MISMO ESCRIBIR Y COMO TODABIA LO CONTROLO MUY BIEN NO E PODIDO PONER UNA NOTA AL FINALIZAR LA HISTORIA PARA DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEHIDO. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SI ALGUNA DE BOSOTRAS LE GUSTARIA EXPLICARME COMO SE PONEN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL LO AGRADECERIA MUCHOS BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEHER**

**(A Y SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO LO SIENTO MUCHO ESE NO ES MY FURTE JAJAJA)**

**MUCHOS BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
